The invention relates to a clamp-type hand tool, comprising a first arm with a corresponding jaw portion and a second arm with a jaw portion, wherein the two arms are pivotal relative to one another and the jaw portions form a jaw device having an adjustable aperture.
Clamp-type hand tools of this type are employed in order to clamp one or more work-pieces and, in particular, to keep them clamped in the jaw. They are also referred to as C-clamps, spring clamps or glue clamps. In particular, they can be operated with one hand.